winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elements: Kingdom of the Water Towers
Kingdom of the Water Towers is a fanfiction story tied into The Elements: Season 1. Story "There is a small planet out in the Magix Universe called Mizuaqua. It was a beautiful, gorgeous place. Half of the planet of Mizuaqua was always warm and summer-y. Islands sprouted, and the water surronding was clear and refreshing. On the other half was always cold and winter-y, but equally beautiful. Glaciers and icebergs were in place of islands. Under the sea was a where the castle was. Unlike the other water based planets, Mizuaqua's only magical creatures were the fairies, no mermaids, sirens, and other magical sea creatures. '' ''The citizens of Mizuaqua were all kind to each other, always looking out for one another, and helped keep Mizuaqua clean. The king and queen were very nice people. They always shared their riches with the poor, and always helped others. They put everyone before them. Mizuaqua was a peaceful, utopian society. One day, an evil foe destroyed Mizuaqua. They poisoned and contaimnated the once beautiful, clear waters. The kingdom was ruined, islands became wastelands and the icebergs were deserted. The king and queen refused to leave without a fight. Unfourtantly they lost. Before the king perished, he left his magical sword in the secret waterfalls, which is rumored to be the only source of uncontimanted water left. If a fairy could find the magical sword and decontimnate the water, Mizuaqua could be saved, but no one dared to enter the destroyed planet. Ever since the incident, Mizuaqua was ignored. Nobody has visited ever since." Part 1 "Today marks the 60th day since my last transformation," Hollyn annouced, writing a big '60' on a small white board with "Days since Incident". "Congratulations, I'm proud of you my dear Hollyn," Talon said, hugging Hollyn, giving her a kiss. "Awe, the cute couple exchange lovey-dovey smooches," Coral teased. She ran her hand through her recently dyed blue hair. "Oh Coral, its celebration," Penelope smiled, "Hollyn hasn't lost her temper." Hollyn laughed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not that scary when I lose my temper." Rose, a small, pink and white cat, crawled out of her basket. "It is kinda scary, you get all firey and such." "Rose!" Hollyn through a pillow at Rose. "Sorry," Rose squeaked. Bracken walked in, his blue eyes bright. Penelope immediatly smoothed her skirt and hair. Hollyn giggled even more, it was obvious that Penelope liked Bracken. "Hi Bracken," she smiled. "Hi there Penny," he replied. Nobody called Penelope, Penny. Does that mean Bracken liked Penelope...? Penny immediatly blushed and laughed a little. "Bracken, its my 60th day without losing my temper," Hollyn happily said. "Good, but that streak might have to end," Bracken said. "Why? She was so far..." Coral pointed out, loudly chewing her gum. "Because, there is a problem, out in Mizuaqua," Bracken replied. "What's Mizuaqua?" Hollyn asked. "A planet, a ruined kingdom, something I'll show you," Bracken stated. He pulled out a blue book with "Book of Lost Kingdoms" written on the cover in gold. "A book!" Rose exclaimed, she immediatly crawled up onto Bracken's shoulder. Bracken sat down and placed the book on the table. The rest of the group gathered around as he flipped through the pages. He finally found the page that had "Mizuaqua" written on it. "Mizuaqua is an abandoned planet that was attack by an evil force, causing the civillians to go into panic and later perish. Mizuaqua was once a beautiful water planet, now turned into a wasteland." Bracken read. "Water?" Hollyn coughed. Hollyn despised water, and water despised her power. "Yes," Bracken cleared his throat and continued to read, "The King and Queen are unknown, and there is no trace of any surviviors. However, it is rumored that the king left his sword in the only un-contimnated water: the Waterfall of Enchantments." "This sounds like a perfect planet for me," Coral interrupted. "Of course, you are the fairy of water and ice!" Hollyn exclaimed. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Elements Category:Season 2 Category:Special Category:Fanfiction Category:The Elements Category:Season 2 Category:Special